2074 Atlantic hurricane season (Everyone's)
2074 Atlantic hurricane season Storms Hurricane Alan A record-rare category 4 hurricane which achieved peak intensity on June 1--the earliest forming major hurricane on record. Struck Bermuda at peak intensity (category 4) causing severe damage over $9 billion USD (2012) and 62 deaths. Low-lying portions of the island were devastated if not decimated by the massive storm surge and high winds damaged or destroyed many structures as well. High surf killed 2 off the US Eastern Seaboard and Alan went on to strike Nova Scotia as category 2 causing significant damage near $778 million USD (2012) and 12 additional deaths. A total of 76 deaths and damage amounted to near $10 billion USD. Tropical Storm Bora Hypercane Clara Peaked with winds around 775 MPH. Stayed out over open Atlantic waters, passed closest to Bermuda by 650 miles but due to its large wind radius and extremely record-breaking unseen wind speeds, hurricane-force winds caused moderate damage near $107 million USD and 5 deaths. In addition, swells as high as 60 feet caused coastal flooding up and down the US Eastern Seaboard, with the surf claiming 4 lives. Snowcane Dodo Tropical Storm Elia Hurricane Fabian Hurricane Gina Hypercane Haroon Hurricane Isobel-Jessie Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2074 till:01/01/2075 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2074 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/05/2074 till:05/06/2074 color:C4 text:Alan from:06/06/2074 till:09/06/2074 color:TS text:Bora from:18/06/2074 till:13/09/2074 color:C5 text:Clara from:25/06/2074 till:17/07/2074 color:C5 text:Dodo barset:break from:23/07/2074 till:24/07/2074 color:TS text:Elia from:29/07/2074 till:08/08/2074 color:C4 text:Fabian barset:skip from:31/07/2074 till:04/08/2074 color:c1 text:Gina barset:break from:01/08/2074 till:25/12/2074 color:C5 text:Haroon from:02/08/2074 till:11/09/2074 color:C5 text:Isobel bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2074 till:01/06/2074 text:May from:01/06/2074 till:01/07/2074 text:June from:01/07/2074 till:01/08/2074 text:July from:01/08/2074 till:01/09/2074 text:August from:01/09/2074 till:01/10/2074 text:September from:01/10/2074 till:01/11/2074 text:October from:01/11/2074 till:01/12/2074 text:November from:01/12/2074 till:01/01/2075 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms that lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. 2074 was hyperactive in these terms; with an ACE total of 274. Tropical Depressions and Subtropical storms are not included in season totals. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2074 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2074 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future atlantic hurricanes Category:Future hurricane seasons